Naruto Uzumaki Cullen
by RoyalKingUzumaki
Summary: Born in modern times, Naruto makes his way to find a place to call home. Join his adventure in the world of twilight. This is OC Naruto. Come on in and enjoy the rewrite! (NO SLASH) Pairings same as cannon.


**Authors note: Ok everyone this is my re-write of my story Naruto and the Cullens. I did not feel truly happy with my past story, so that's why I'm doing this. I hope you all enjoy this new story, everything will begin during the events of New Moon. I don't want to write about the first book twilight. Everything will start after Edward and the Cullens left Bella, and then it will continue from there. Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

**P.S. Naruto will have a different power and probably different relationship. MWahahahaha**

**Speech: **" hello"

**Thoughts: **_hello_

**Chapter 1 **

Forks, Washington, a small town in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington state. That will be my new home away from home. After living in Japan for so long I grew weary of the constant memories of my old life. It's been sixty four years since I was turned in 1945, to the myth I am now. Stories have been written about my kind for generations, a truth turned myth since we have kept our selves hidden beneath the stories.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was born in 1927, two months away from turning eighteen when in August 6, 1945; America bombed Hiroshima, my birth city. My mother Kushina and I were at my concert. I was playing my violin for a crowd of hundred since I was still now yet known, when it happened. Just when I was finishing my final note, the last thing I saw was my mother's loving smile and tears running down her eyes, when everything turned dark.

When I woke, everything around me was crumbled. I didn't notice at first, my change. I was more worried about finding my mother, I searched for what seemed like days but it was only seconds when I saw a strand of long bright red hair that can only be my mother's sticking underneath crushed rubble. I dug not noticing that everything I threw off her body was sent flying yards from my position. Once everything was off her, I dropped to my knees, cradling her head gently; I shook her, yelling for her to wake up. I tried searching for a pulse but there wasn't. Her heart had stopped. When I tore my eyes from her lifeless body for a moment, and opened them again I looked at her, even in death she was a vision of what the word beauty was defined. Long red hair that fell past her hips, with strands that framed her heart shaped face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, she wore a black dress that she only wore for special occasions. A smile still played on her rosy red lips and tears were stained on her face, already dried.

I didn't pay attention for how long I stayed kneeling on the floor, hugging my mother's body closely to my chest. I roared to the heavens for my grief. She was all I had left of family, after my bastard father Minato abandoned us for his job in the military, saying that his new promotion as general was more important than us.

I finally got up from my kneeled position, carrying her bridal. I don't know why but I began to run. I still didn't notice what was happening to me, the loss of my mother was still too strong. I just kept running not stopping until I smelled the ocean air. When I finally stopped still carrying my mother, I was facing a cliffs edge surrounded by an assortment of wild flowers, staring at the open sea with the sun starting to touch the waves. I gently put her down next to the flower bed. My whole body swirling with emotions, only thing I can do and did was start to scream, scream for the injustice I was dealt. I ran back to the foliage of trees that I passed earlier taking my anger out on them, I was punching and kicking anything and everything that I could see, and that's when I noticed what was happening. Everything was flying around me.

I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were pale, almost like white marble. Walking to nearest tree, I balled my hand into a fist and punched with all my might, and I was shocked when the tree splintered and collapsed with a thunderous noise. What had happened to me, I couldn't remember anything besides waking up not long ago, what happened to me?

Looking back at my mother's body I decided it didn't matter, I would figure it all out later. My mother comes first. I decided to do a burning, so her body will never be disturbed by the wildlife. She told me that our clan the Uzumaki, once burned all those of great importance when they died and their ashes spread to the ocean. That's what I would do. Ripping the remaining trees, I created a five foot foundation. Walking to my mother's body, gently picking her up, I laid her down on it. I picked some of the wild flowers from the ground, making a bouquet for her to hold, crossing her hand around her chest. I took my mother's hair clip; something to remember her bye, even though I know she would be in my heart I still wanted something of her person. Putting her hair clip in my pocket, deciding that I would make a necklace of it, I looked for the lighter my late grandmother Mito gave me that had our clan marking of a spiral engraved on it. Pressing the lighters flame to the wooden foundation until they caught fire, I watched the fire start to spread. Finally, the fire consumed my mother's body. Night already settled.

The fire was the only thing illuminating around me, besides the moons glow.

I stayed standing until the fire finally stopped. My mother's body no longer there for me to see. The morning sun coming up, hitting my body with its morning rays, making my body sparkle like diamonds being hit with light, shaking me out of my trance.

I heard rustling in the trees. It was getting closer. I turned to look at my right when a man came bursting out. He had long black hair with a stubble on his chin and wore a black outfit, the strangest thing about him was his eyes, they were blood red that made me tense my body since I've never seen someone with eyes like that. Just as he was about to step closer, I snarled. No one was coming near my mother's grave site.

"Don't step any closer!"

He put up his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"My name is Toshiro, I mean no harm. I was just passing through when I smelled the fire. May I ask what you were doing?" I saw him try to take a step closer when I snarled again, making him stop in his tracks.

"I said don't step any closer! If you want speak I will follow you, but you will not come any closer." I said. Taking one last look, where my mother once Iain. I gestured for the man Toshiro to walk ahead of me, taking the cue for what it was he started to lead me to a clearing that was only a few feet from the cliff.

"Well to begin, may I ask what you were doing?" Toshiro said after a few moments of silence between the two of us.

"I was performing a funeral." From what he heard of my tone, that was all he would get from me on the subject. "Now since you asked your question, I will ask mine. Why are your eyes red like that? I've never seen eyes like that before."

He looked perplexed for a moment, until something dawned on him, "You're a newborn aren't you?"

"Does it look like I'm a baby to you?" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "No I meant you're a newborn vampire, that you have been barely turned?"

Perplexed I asked, "Vampire? You must be on drugs sir, but vampires don't exist." which shouldn't be hard to believe since I just ripped a couple of trees a few hours ago.

"No? So those trees broken around the Cliffside were you were at where already there? Or that your eyes are as red as mine?" he questioned me.

Not believing what he was saying I grabbed the lighter again and checked my reflection on its silver surface. The lighter fell through my fingers in my shock, my eyes were red. Just like his, is that what I am now, a vampire. But how I don't remember anything between me blacking out and waking up again, what was going on.

"What day is it?" I asked, still in shock.

"It would be the tenth of august, today." He said.

Three days, I was out for three days that was it. But how, I felt absolutely nothing. Didn't I have to drink the blood of a vampire to transform? I asked Toshiro of what I thought.

He outright laughed at me for my question, "No" he continued to laugh while answering me," to change a human to a vampire one most simply bite the human and the venom we carry in our saliva will be brought to the bloodstream of the human. It would take three days for the transformation from human to vampire to be complete. It's quite painful, well from my personal experience."

"But I didn't feel any pain; all I remember was blacking out and waking up. That's it!" I was careful not to reveal anything about my past; I still did not trust this man or vampire, whatever he was.

Scrutinizing me closely he answered, "Then you must have been in a deep coma, or you must have been given a blow to the head before you transformed. Where do you hail from?"

"Hiroshima." My simple answer to his question, his eyes widened a bit from my answer.

"How are you alive? Hiroshima was bombed a few days ago. Everything in a four mile radius was destroyed. Anything that survived the blast itself must have been severely lucky." He said.

I was shocked. Four miles, Hiroshima was destroyed? What happened? Where the allies that desperate to end the war they killed off thousands of people to make a point. But why my city, why? Tears threatened to spill but nothing was coming out of me, except a choked sob. Remembering where and who I was with, I controlled myself, unless I lose myself to my anger.

"Tell me everything. What I am. What I can do. Everything." I demanded of him.

From the dangerous look he gave me, I don't think he liked being commanded, "Watch yourself boy you may be new, but I've had more years in this life than you have. I could crush you should I wish it. So watch your tone." He hissed at me.

My eyes narrowed, my anger which I was barely controlling erupted at the way this vampire talked to me. I didn't care if he was in the right to talk to me like this, since I did demand from him answers. But I was in no mood my home was destroyed. I had been turned into a vampire without my consent and without knowledge by whom. And most importantly I had just burned my dead mother. I was in no mood for anything. I wondered if I could still use my gift. The gift only I and my mother knew of.

I snarled at him in challenge! Raising my hand to his direction, palm forward and to my great pleasure I saw him be lifted up little by little from the ground much to his shock. I willed him to come closer until he was just a few inches from me.

"I am in no mood for you and your damn I'm wiser than you crap! You will tell me everything I want to know, and if you don't. I will rip you limb from limb! Now answer me! What am I! What can I do!" I snarled to his face.

He look panicked, I could see he was trying to move his body. He couldn't I was in control which surprised me since it made me tired when I used this gift for even more than ten seconds and her I was hitting the thirty second mark and still not tiring.

He still didn't answer me, so with my other hand I slapped him across the face, hard. That woke him but as soon as he was about to hiss at me, I narrowed my eyes in challenge making him realize who was in control here.

"I said answer me or the first thing you lose is your right arm. So talk!"

He finally started talking, "Ok. You're a vampire from what I said earlier. Yes we're real, not some myth. And from what you can do that's dependent. All vampires have some of the same gifts from when we are reborn, you could say. We have super strength, speed, endurance, immortality and more. But some vampires not many, have gifts beyond the norm, from what you are doing to me, you're in that norm. The myths are all lies. Well not all, we cannot die from a stake to the heart or being burned from the sun, since you and me are in the sunlight at the moment. The only way for us to die is for us to be burned to ash, it's the only known way to kill our kind. The sun doesn't hurt us but it makes us shine, which is dangerous for us to been seen, since it would call the Volturi our royal court you could say down upon us. The only rule that there truly is, is that we can never reveal what we truly are to the humans."

"We don't need blood to survive, but the longer we go without drinking blood the weaker we become and the more desperate we get for the liquid. We can no longer eat normal food; everything besides blood will taste like dirt to us now. When you drink blood your eyes will become red like I have now, but should you not feed for some time, they will gradually become onyx colored and your eyes will looked bruised, like you haven't slept in a while. That's another thing. Our kind cannot sleep, not at all."

I was shocked from all the information I was receiving from him at the moment, there was so much to learn of what I have become.

"You said I was a newborn what did you mean exactly." I still had him in my hold. I was surprised I still wasn't getting any tired. I wanted to be told everything just in case my power slips from me like all the other times I used it before.

"What I meant was that you are newly created, I'm surprised that you have so much control of yourself at the moment since newborns are known to be chaotic for their first year or so. At the moment your body still holds human blood making you stronger than even me, but after a year of this life you will not be as physically powerful as you would be now. It happens to us all, except those who already possessed un-natural strength in their previous life."

I nodded along, waiting for him to finish for my next question, "You said something about the Volturi. Who or what are they exactly?"

He looked a bit hesitant when I asked but he answered all the same, "The Volturi is the ruling body of our kind. Think royalty. The wives, Marcus, Caius, and the leader Aro make up the coven of five; long ago Marcus's mate had died. The reason we all fear them and obey them should they pass a law and judgment is that with them are the guards. They protect the coven; each member of the guard has a unique gift to them, which makes opposing them suicidal, since they are all loyal to Aro and the others. Before their rule, there was the Romanians, but there were two among the Volturi guard that were so dangerous that they completely wiped them out, we call them the witch twins. " He looked in a daze as if he was remembering a past experience.

I was a bit frightened about learning of these Volturi, I would make sure to avoid them and not cause trouble for myself in the future, so they would not come after me. When I was about to ask him something, he said something else that put me on edge.

"They also like those with gifts like yours, to see if they would join them." I did not like how he said that.

"Where are they located? The Volturi" I asked. I wanted to stay far from them as possible.

"They live in Volterra, Italy." Good. I would stay away from Italy for as long as possible.

"Thank you for everything you've told me. But, I'm sorry to say that I cannot let you live past today." I've never killed anyone before, but I can't let someone like him go off and telling Volturi about me, not after keeping him suspended for the last half hour or so. No he would have to die today.

"No you can't. There is still so much to tell you!" he screamed at me, desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you've seen my gift and I would not like to be known by Volturi, if I could help it." I gave him a pitied gaze. I did not want to, but I need more time to properly control my gift and from what I could tell before, this vampire in front of me was a bit prideful and people like him would be dangerous in the future.

Looking down, I searched for the lighter I dropped. I could see he was trying to struggle but for once my "grip" stayed true, he couldn't move a muscle. Finding what I was looking for, I flipped the cap open and started the flickering flame. I looked at him one more time. I saw fear flash through his eyes, but there was also malice. I shook my head and muttered one last time to him. "I am sorry Toshiro. Thank you for all you've told me, have peace in the afterlife." And with that, I put him a blaze.

His screams were loud and filled with agony, purple black smoke started to rise of his dying body. I watched the entire time with morbid fascination. Not once did I truly feel sorry, he was a means to an end. Plus he disturbed my time to grieve for my mother.

Once his body turned to ash, I walked back to my mother's grave, wanting time to grieve. Looking down at myself I saw my clothes were ripped in certain places, I would need a new wardrobe when I was done.

**One week later **

Thirst.

That's all I felt for the past week. An uncomfortable, undeniable need to drink and I knew what I wanted. Toshiro said the longer I go without feeding, the more desperate I would become for the liquid. It didn't matter now. I would feed soon enough.

One week, for one week I have prayed for my mother to rest in peace, for that one week I did not move from my staring of the sea. It was time.

Taking one last look, I sped into the forest. I kept running until I could find another city to steal some cloths and hopefully to take care of this annoying burning in my throat.

I was able to reach the next city in a few minutes, my new found speed saw to that. It was incredible rush, to be able to run like nothing I've ever seen. It was night again, so I did not have to worry about anyone seeing me. I was walking the alley ways of the city, making sure not to catch notice. That's when I heard a shrill scream go up into the night. I was curious to what made the sound so I sped to the direction from where it came. And what I saw made me furious.

A man was holding a woman by her throat with a knife and his other hand was groping at her body. The woman was crying telling the man to stop, and all he did was laugh at her plight. Both didn't notice my approach especially with my new speed. In less than a second I had the man pinned to the wall and the woman falling to the ground.

"Leave!" I spat out to the woman not even glancing at her direction, keeping my eyes solely on the scum that was struggling in my grip. I could hear her sobs and her running away from us calling out for help.

As soon as I knew she was far away from us as possible- on instinct I sank my teeth to his neck. He stared to gurgle; he was desperately trying to fight off my grip. I started to feel him slacken in his attempts, feeling the blood rushing into my awaiting my mouth, soothing the ache in my throat. The blood tasted divine, even it was from this piece of filth. No longer hearing a heartbeat, I snapped his neck to make sure the man stayed dead. I felt refreshed, more than I thought possible. Hearing footsteps coming towards my position I quickly fled the scene, not wanting to be discovered.

After walking a few block I found a clothing store, which was easy to break into by ripping the door of its hinges. I quickly stripped off my dirty cloths making sure to keep my mother's hairclip and my lighter on hand while I searched for something to wear. Quickly finding some black slacks, dress shoes, and an orange dress shirt, to make it complete I got a black tie and black blazer. It was the easiest to blend in now a day's with the cloths from western lands.

Walking to a mirror, I saw myself for the first time what had become of me. I didn't pay attention to my new cloths or my height, which was tall for my age standing at about six foot two. What I did pay attention too was my face and how it changed from what it was before. My red hair looked like my mother's straight and silky to the touch. It reached up to my shoulders; I put my mothers' black clip on the left side of my hair, just like she did. My eyes once blue like my fathers are now blood red, it wasn't as shocking the second time since I already knew what I was going to see there. My face looked more angular and my lips filled out a bit more. For just a moment I saw my mother to the side of me, tracing a finger along the side of my face, a smile playing on her lips and mouthing 'I love you' to me. Turning quickly to see if she was there, I found nothing. I smiled knowing that she still lived, if only in my heart. That's all that mattered.

Time for a new life.

**Sixty four years later 2009**

For the next sixty four years I traveled all around Japan never leaving the island nation. I spent my time studying as much as possible, learning everything I could. From my studies I had learned to speak fluent English, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Chinese, Portuguese, and Russian to go along with my Japanese heritage. I studied medicine, art, music, architecture, history, technology and mythology for what is real and what is myth. From the books, I learned that my gift is called, 'telekinesis' and was founded or at least researched by a Russian physical researcher named Alexander N. Aksakof who coined in his theories in 1890. From his research I was able to at least grasp more into the insight of what I could do. It wasn't until I came across the comic book X-Men in 1988 were I learned to do more with my gift. Jean Grey was a huge benefit to me.

I remembered when I first used my gift as a boy. When my _father _left us, I was so angry that everything around me was tossed in different directions and I had blacked out until the following morning. My mother told me what happened and that we should keep my abilities secret, since I would probably be taken away and dissected like an animal.

Over the years I tried finding my creator. But I could never find him or her, any vampires I came across Japan never showed any recognition towards me. I would probably never learn how I was transformed, but in the end I don't think it mattered. Just like Jean had the powers of the phoenix, I was meant to be one. My old life perished and from the ashes I rose to a greater height.

With each passing decade that rushed by me and its wonders, I was amazed. But I always felt like there was something missing but I didn't know what. But, I also grew tired of everything. Even though I was amazed by the wonders of technology created by the everyday man, I grew tired of Japan and the memories it held. My father leaving, my grandmother dying and my mother's untimely death, those memories stuck the most I needed an escape route.

So I decided to leave. But to where? I looked up different locations around the world where I could finally come out during the day instead of always wondering the night like some pathetic drone. When I came across the name Forks, Washington, I remembered a conversation with another passing vampire about a coven of seven living amongst the town folk. I was always curious after that, even though I could blend in with the community, I never thought to actually live with people.

So with that in mind I decided that's where I would go. See if I could meet this coven.

**Forks Washington 2009**

The flight from Japan to Forks was one of the most boring things I've had to endure in such a long while. The irritating crying of a baby, arguing couples and the business calls I had to hear during the trip made me want to just kill everyone on the plane. The twelve hour flight from Japan to Seattle, then another hour to arrive in Port Angeles and then another hour to drive down to Forks, everything was so dull. I should have just swam, but I probably would have gone the wrong direction. Eighty-one years of living and my sense of direction is still crap just like my mother use to say.

All my I.D's were good forgeries since I did have to threaten certain government officials. Blackmail can go a long way when you want something especially if you don't want to be exposed with scandals like cheating, prostitution, and drug taking. It also helps when those same officials somehow wind up dead a few days later, so nothing could be tracked back to me, I made sure of that.

Waiting for me at Port Angeles like I requested before their death is the car I specifically wanted, my favorite car a 1967 Ford Mustang GT500 grey with black racing stripes. The best car ever built in my opinion. Throwing my bags in the back seat and getting inside the car, I turned the key-the engine roaring to life. During the hour drive to Forks I took in the scenery, everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Finally, I arrived at my new home. A modest two story blue house, it fitted with all the other houses on the block. Waiting on the porch was an envelope. Inside was a letter and key welcoming me to my new house, everything was already furnished with everything I requested. Right when I was about to turn my key a familiar scent caught my attention. A scent I knew all too well, turning my head I looked at the house besides mine to the left. The smell was coming from it. It was weak but the scent was unquestionable that was a vampire's scent mixed with human. Seems like I would have to do the neighborly thing and introduce myself, looking at the clock I saw it was only four o'clock. Quickly putting away my bags and taking some clean clothes to put on I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable.

My red hair still reached up to my shoulders finding out that it will never grow again; my mother's clip now being suspended on a metal chain. My eyes still blood red; my face angular and my lips full like when I first saw myself all those years ago. Dressed in Levi jeans, an orange shirt, black converse, light sweater and one of my favorite jackets.

Walking out into the rain I quickly made my way towards my new neighbor's house. I rang the bell. Hearing movement on the other side and the subtle beat of a heart and the gruff voice of a man saying "Hang on" I waited. The door flew open.

The man that answered had a mustache and curly brown hair, chocolate brown eye, standing about six feet tall and has an average build. A person like any other.

His eyes grew wide for a second, but narrowed the next. Did he know what I was? No, he couldn't have, if there was even a whisper the Volturi would have eliminated this man. Taking a breath, as if I was about to talk, I noticed that besides this mans, scent there was also a female one, and it was much sweeter, a bit mouthwatering if I was being honest, but there was also the smell of vampire but it was weak, very weak. Even though I female scent was surrounding the house I couldn't hear another heartbeat. She must be out. I quickly spoke as not to seem strange.

"Hello sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your new next door neighbor." I offered him my hand.

He looked down at my hand for a moment as if contemplating if he should shake it. After another few seconds he raised his hand and gripped mine, it must have been too cold out for him to notice the difference between our temperatures. "My name is Charlie Swan the Chief of Police." Well that goes the plan of killing him, if he knew my secret or not. I did not want law agencies after me if I could help it. But I won't rule it out, contingency plans and all. "You wouldn't happen to be related to the Cullens, would you?" his question cut me from my musing. Cullens? Was that the name of the coven I heard about?

"Um, I don't believe so, I lived in Japan all my life. Why? Do they look like me?"

"No, not really. No offense but you do have the same skin tone as them." That wasn't much to go on.

"Oh no offense taken. Would it be too much trouble for you to point me to their direction?" If he was the chief, he would know where everybody lived.

"They lived a couple miles off the towns limit, but they moved about five months ago." From his tone, he must have not liked them very much, but he gave me the information I wanted, even if they moved five months ago I would be able to find their house, since seven vampires in one roof would linger even if they were gone for so long.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well I got to get going. I still have some things to unpack and supplies to get for school next week. Have a good evening Chief Swan." Shaking his hand again, I was about to turn around when he spoke again.

"Well good luck, should bring your parents over some next time. You could meet my daughter Bella then too, she's about your age. You'll probably see her at school too. Oh and call me Charlie when I'm off duty." His tone no longer held the hostile tone it had when talking about the Cullens, it was friendlier.

I put on a sad expression, which wasn't hard since I still thought of my mother every once in a while. Even though I moved on from the past, it still brought phantom pains. "That wouldn't be possible, my mother died a few years ago. I've been an emancipated minor ever since." I saw Charlie's expression go from friendly to somber from speaking a bit about my past.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

"It's alright; I've learned to deal with it a while ago. But if it's all the same I would like to meet your daughter if possible, I would like to know someone my age before I begin school." I asked with a hopeful tone. He would probably agree since he unknowingly brought up a sad topic for me.

"Yea sure, in fact she'll be home later, why don't you come by then."

"Of course, well see you then Charlie."

"Bye kiddo." Turning around I heard the door close behind me.

Walking as quickly as possible back to mine, I opened the door and made for the master bedroom overlooking the forest in the back. Another thing I should be thankful for, since I could come and go without being seen. Jumping from the window I dashed to the direction Charlie pointed to earlier. I tried finding the scent that was in the house but the constant rain must have washed any trace I could have picked up if it was fresh. Tracking was not my strong suit, especially when a scent is this old.

While looking for the Cullen household, I came upon an old beat up pickup truck, faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. The model had to be fifties at best. And the smell coming off it was familiar, but it was mixed with something that made me come up short, like wet dog. I took another whiff, and new why it the other smell was familiar. It was the other scent I got from the Swan residence. It was his daughter. Was she hiking this late? It was approaching dusk, maybe she was lost. Her scent was strong, mouthwatering like I thought, but it wasn't enough for me to want to hunt and kill her. Finding nothing but wild animals I quickly took off after her. It only took me a minute to find her, in a meadow. It was beautiful. I couldn't see her face since I was directly behind her so I quickly went to the left of her and climbed a tree to have a better look at Charlie's daughter.

She was beautiful that was certain, Bella was five foot four, had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. She must be a heartbreaker with the boy's I chuckled to myself. Being so close to her-her scent was much stronger, so much sweeter.

Before I moved down to meet her properly and to move humanly as not to scare her, I heard running fast running. A speed that came from my species, I would watch for now but if the vampire moved for the kill so would I. I took to the air to make sure the wind did not necessarily blow into clearing; I wanted the element of surprise. God did I love my power; if I focused it solely on myself it allows me the ability of levitation and flight. Just as I reached the very tip of the tree I was in, the vampire burst in the clearing.

"Laurent!" Bella cried in surprised. And was that elation I heard in her voice? She knew him? Huh so she knows my kind.

Looking at him, Laurent stood at five foot nine, with olive skin, dark hair. He had a medium, slightly muscular frame and an easy smile on his face. And with all vampires his eyes were as red as mine. When he spoke it had a slight French accent.

"Bella?" he asked, looking a little astonished.

"You remember." She smiled.

He grinned a bit wider. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled towards her, his expression slightly bemused. I tensed, waiting to spring if necessary.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

He stopped a few paces away from her.

"You're right," he agreed with her. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect … When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on." So they both knew the Cullens, interesting.

"Oh." She bit her lip, a sad expression coming over her. "They did move on," she managed to say. I could tell she was holding some pent up emotions.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" A pet? Really? I'm definitely missing something here.

She gave him a slight smile. "Something like that."

"Hmm," was all he said.

Watching the exchange with fascination, since this was getting interesting, I saw Bella wince for a second and she took a step back. I could tell Laurent followed her movement.

"Do they visit often?" His weight shifted towards her a little bit more. He was getting ready.

"Now and again." She was tense. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted..."

"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while..."

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." She took a moment, "But I probably shouldn't mention it to… Edward, I suppose…" Her expression seemed in pain when she mentioned this Edward. "He has such a temper…well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand to the side. She was a bad liar. A very bad liar, there was a note of hysteria in her voice.

"Is he really?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm." Was all she said.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" her voice was high. Now who was Tanya?

He was walking closer towards her but the question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoyed the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult…. I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at her. "Sometimes I cheat." So Tanya and Irina were a coven. And what was he talking about restrictions?

"Oh," she said. Her voice faint. "Jasper has problems with that, too." Another name to remember later on.

"Really? Is that why they left?" he asked her, interested in the subject.

"No." she answered. "Jasper is more careful at home."

"Yes, I am too." He responded back. I was curious on what they were talking about. He was getting closer. It was almost time; I could tell what he wanted to do.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" she questioned, again he paused in his steps.

"Yes, I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this, me killing you."

"Why?" she squeaked. She actually squeaked. I almost burst out laughing because of that mouse squeak.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, but James was her mate and your Edward killed him."

I winced now, any laughter died in my throat. Killing of a vampires mate was serious. We vampires can become very cruel and vindictive when it comes to the killing of our life partners. One that can lead to a fight no matter of the reason.

He continued, " she thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward- fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed- apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."

I frowned. No even I could tell that Edward and Bella were true mates. The way her face twisted in pain when she spoke his name, something happened for him to leave her. But he would be back before long; even I know that once a vampire met his or her mate then it stuck. Nothing can split that, he must be in pain too, and if Bella were to die, he would try to avenge her.

I tuned out the rest of their conversation when I heard movement below me, looking down I saw a sight that shocked me. Wolves, five of them, but they weren't normal. They were about the size of a bear maybe bigger, I couldn't tell from my position, they were watching Bella and Laurent. But, even I could see they were focused on Laurent more than Bella. Were they werewolves I heard about? A passing vampire told me they were focused in Asia and Europe but they were mostly instinct because of the Volturi, did they migrate this far? But the wolves below me seemed more coordinated than the wolves I heard from the vampire in passing. They seemed to be waiting for something. It didn't matter I needed to make my move now, to protect Bella. She was already mated to a vampire so it wouldn't matter if I revealed myself. I quickly held Laurent in place while I started to descend towards them.

"I think that's far enough Laurent!" All eyes were on me as soon as my feet touched the ground directly behind Bella. I could tell she was frightened since she was in between two vampires.

"Bella, can you please move behind me." She was hesitating, why wouldn't she. A vampire new her name and for all she knew I was here to kill her as well.

She still didn't move. I sighed. Rolling my eyes I lifted her from the ground making her release a gasp of surprise, and placed her behind me to my right, to make sure I had an eye on her and to make sure I could defend her if those wolves attacked.

"And who are you? Why can't I move." Tearing my eyes away from Bella, I looked towards Laurent. Cocking my head to the left, I decided to answer since he was about to die anyways I should at least tell him, it was polite in a way.

"Me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood vampire, helping damsels in distress and all. And to your second question, you can't move because I won't allow you to move." Comprehension dawned on him. And I could see fear settle in his eyes. I could also hear Bella's heart beat faster than normal, was she blushing? Looking behind me- she was blushing. I chuckled, throwing her a wink. "Don't worry Bella; I'm not here to harm you. But I am about to destroy him," I pointed at Laurent. "So if you don't want to see what's about to happen I suggest you close your eyes." Not waiting for a response I made Laurent come closer to me.

"Wait, you don't have to destroy me! I'll leave! I'll never come back! I swear it!" I shook my head at his attempt.

"Um, no I don't think so. I heard that you were going to kill her, and I don't think you would have given her a chance so goodbye, Laurent." With a final scream coming from him, I quickly started tearing him apart. I found it was a bit more merciful when there head and body weren't connected. Making a pile of his torn limbs, I took out my lighter and set him on fire. And just like before purple smoke started rising from the body. Watching a few seconds more I turned my attention to Bella.

She was a bit paler and looking directly at the burning pile behind me, looking dazed.

"Bella?" I was a bit worried. Maybe I should have done this somewhere else, but I was still apprehensive about the wolves watching.

Hearing her name snapped her out of her stupor.

"What, oh, um… thank you for saving me." She said graciously, but she was still hesitant to be with me. "How did you know my name?"

I could hear low growling behind me, which I knew were the wolves. I quickly stood in front of Bella, getting in a half protective stance. Sparing a glance behind me, "Bella, I need you to trust me at the moment. Stay directly behind me ok. I'll answer any questions you have later." Seeing me, going into a crouch in front of her most have settled any fears, she nodded and got behind me.

I waited for the wolves to make a move. The brown wolf I saw earlier had his teeth bared. And again they weren't after Bella each and every eye was on me. The vampire.

Looking at their eyes, they didn't have the eyes of an animal, they looked more human than feral. Did they retain their consciousness even after transforming into their wolf form? Wait didn't they need the moon? The sun was still up if only for another hour, so these weren't werewolves but something different. "Come out. I know your human, sort of." I saw a flicker of surprise going through their eyes which confirmed what I thought. They retained their humanity even after transforming. "I won't say it again; you saw what I could do with the vampire burning behind me. If you don't come out willingly, I'll take you out forcefully." Hesitating at first, they started moving forward.

Behind me, Bella let out a gasp.

The leader if I was right came out first, a huge black shape as tall as a horse, it was very muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing rows of sharp like dagger teeth. A snarl ripped from between its teeth, rumbling across the clearing. Flanking the leader were a dark silver wolf, the other brown. The final two came out last, one a more pale grey and the last a rusty brown. They were each lined up in a V formation. Getting sick of the whole snarling and yipping at my direction I spoke out.

"Can one you transform back? Can you even form back? Because, I don't speak DOG!" I said sarcastically.

The one with dark silver looked about to lounge at me for my comment, but the black one snapped at him. You could hear whining coming from the silver wolf. The brown one turned around and ran into the woods. I was impressed they ran as fast as my kind. Wondering why the brown one left, I got my answer a few minutes later when a man walked out. Oh spokesperson.

Being at least six feet tall muscled all around, red brown skin, brown eyes, and cropped black hair, he made an intimidating wolf-man.

Bella let out another gasp, hum she must know him.

"What are you doing in Forks _leech_." Leech? Wow insults already.

"Well I was going to be polite, _bitch_ but if you're going to rude, I won't answer your questions." He grinded his teeth, the black wolf came behind him and nudged him with his muzzle.

He sighed. "Fine, my name is Jared." I grinned. There you go politeness. "Why did you kill the vampire behind you?"

"He was going in for the kill against Bella." I could see he looked confused.

"What is she too you?"

"Nothing, I was on my way to the Cullen household to see if they truly left, and by the conversation I heard between Bella here and Laurent," I pointed to the pile behind me, after noticing he didn't know who I was talking about, "they are truly gone. I just came up on her truck my accident, and I knew her name by her father Charlie." Feeling Bella grab my arm to get my attention, I turned my head to the side to look at her.

"You know my dad? Is he ok? Did yyyooouuu kkiilll him?" she started stuttering and hyperventilating, and I could see the wolves were ready to attack me on my answer, the man started to crouch like me, his form visibly trembling.

"No. I just talked to him not even twenty-thirty minutes ago." I said, trying to diffuse the tension that started to surround me. I kept my eyes on Bella since this was her father I was talking about. "I wasn't kidding when I said; I'm your friendly neighborhood vampire. To be correct, I'm your neighbor Bella, just moved in today, and what a day it's been so far!" I chuckled, I saw her face become relieved with the information that her father was alive, but became apprehensive with the knowledge I lived next to her now.

"We don't allow your kind here vampire, especially those that drink from people. Your red eyes tells us that much." He wasn't trembling as much but I could see that he was waiting for any type of opening.

"My name is Naruto, use it. And weren't the Cullens living here. So how come I can't." I was curious.

"We have a treaty with them, as long as they don't bite a human, _bite_ not kill, we would allow them to live here. And they never had, but they were different, we know that a vampire like you with red eyes, that you bite and drink from humans." Jared said.

"What the hell do they drink then? Soda?" I asked bewildered.

Bella, giggled behind me, and I could have sworn a couple of the wolves laughed, even though it sounded like a coughing fit.

Instead of them answering me, it was Bella. "They did drink blood, it was just animal. Um, they told me that drinking animal blood dilutes the eyes were they turn from red to a more honey-golden color."

Huh never thought of drinking animal blood before. If I don't the wolves would try to kill me. And since Bella at least knew this one in front of me, I wouldn't want her to hate me. Plus it seemed that the girl was a trouble magnet. Also, the Cullens would return, I was sure of it, nodding my head I made my decision.

"Then, I'll do the same. I will only drink animal blood. For my allowed stay." They were shocked, I didn't need to look behind me to tell that Bella was shocked too.

The black one started pacing, all eyes on him. He turned his big head towards Jared's and my direction and nodded. He gave some particular look to Jared as if he knew they could understand each other.

Jared turned to look at me, "Fine the treaty will include you. Remember if you bite a human, your free game. Also, we don't cross each other's land. Technically were in Cullen territory, but we didn't know you were here. You are not allowed near the La Push territory, we'll mark the boundary lines so there won't be any disputes. Goodbye." Just as they were about to turn the russet brown wolf let out a wine. Sighing Jared turned back to us. "Bella" she turned to look at him, "I think you already know who we are right?" she slowly nodded; she looked at the rusty brown one, for a moment before turning back to Jared. "Do you want us to drop you off in your truck and follow you until you're at Charlie's?" he questioned. Huh so they didn't trust me just yet.

"No it's ok. If Naruto agreed to the treaty I should be safe." Wow, so much trust for the new guy. Very naïve of the girl. But I was being honest; I would honor the treaty just like the Cullens before me. Though changing my diet might be hard work. She turned all her attention to the rusty wolf, that hadn't stopped staring at her." And Jake you and me WILL be talking later." She demanded of Jake. I guess that was the wolf's name. The wolf looked at her for a moment and nodded.

I sent a pitying glance at the brown dog, I knew that tone. My mother had it often when I did something incredibly stupid.

The black one, made a strange little huff and they all started to go back into the forest, never taking their eyes off of me. And neither did I, I was still the new guy, so I didn't know what my happen.

I waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone. When I could no longer hear their steps, I straightened myself out of my crouch since there was no need for a fight anymore. I turned to look at Bella.

With a friendly smile I said. "Wasn't that exciting."

She looked at me for a couple more seconds, "So do I get my answers now?" she questioned me.

I laughed at this girl's bravado. "Sure, I'll answer any question you want on the way back to your place, since I do live next to you." I continued to chuckle.

Nodding she turned to walk back down the hill to her car. Rolling my eyes, I quickly picked her up and sped towards her rust bucket.

This would be an interesting conversation.

I couldn't wait. I chuckled.

**To Be continued **

**Authors note: ok everyone there you go. Here's my rewrite. Hope you all enjoy and to let you all know this was a bitch to come up with in two days lol. So appreciate. I will be keeping my other story but if either story becomes plagiarized I will take them down. Some things are the same some things aren't. Now to the reference of xmen I used that as somewhat of a basis for Naruto to learn more of what he could do. But I regress, im making Naruto's power more realistic meaning he won't conjure a shied or manipulate atoms like phoenix force jean can do. All he could do is move objects with his mind, levitate and fly himself and others, and also be able to hold people in their place. The pairing will not be Bella just so any confusion will be corrected, his new pairing will be a surprise to many of you. It is no longer Maggie. Mwahahaha. Ok well read and review. But please done review as guest, that pisses me off. If you cant say something to me by your fanfiction account, don't say anything at all. Also, I will start working and posting a new chapter when I hit a certain amount of reviews, because honestly people that have written 3 chapters and only 1000 words per chapter have more reviews than I did, which is just fucking sad. Sorry little rant there lol, again read and review and I hope you all enjoy.**

**RKU out.**


End file.
